Everyone Deserves to Die
by WolfOwl13
Summary: The Thirteenth Hunger Games are here, and YOU will help decide how the story progresses. Review and comment on your favorite tributes as the story goes along. I cannot guarantee everyone's wishes will be granted as the Hunger Games are unpredictable. So what are you waiting for? It's time for the Thirteenth Annual Hunger Games!
1. The Interviews

The Thirteenth Hunger Games

**Please Review If You Want Updates, Thank You.**

Intro: Thirteen years ago, the tradition of the Hunger Games began. Now, it is time for the thirteenth Hunger Games, and twenty-four tributes will fight to the death.

_A.N: I'm starting this story from the interviews because I really didn't want to set up the reaping for twenty-four separate characters. I am attempting to remain as impartial to one character throughout the story, so I am determining the winner by using a random number generator which will determine who lives and who dies. The story will progress from there. If you have a favorite character, however, you can "sponsor" them by altering their fate by reviewing and letting me know who you want to live. It's a way to get my readers involved in the story as well as I'm making this a more "build your own" story as it goes along. So read the interviews and you decide who is going to live, and who is going to die! Welcome to the Thirteenth Annual Hunger Games! _

"Welcome, welcome to the Thirteenth Annual Hunger Games!" I yelled as I walked onto the stage for the first time. I was probably just as nervous as the tributes. Okay, maybe not as nervous, as twenty-three of them will be dying within the next few weeks, but fairly nervous. This is my first time being the host of the Hunger Games, and I needed to ensure that I put on a good performance.

**District One**

"Please welcome District One Tribute, Reptilia Clarke!" I smiled brightly as a stunning girl walked onto the stage with a huge smile across her face.

"Welcome, Reptilia" I said as she sat down next to me.

"Thank you, Caesar" she replied and winked at the crowd.

"So, Reptilia, tell me. Are you excited to be in the Games?"

"Caesar, I am so excited and honored to be a Tribute. I mean, District One dominates the Hunger Games!" Reptilia replied receiving loud applause from the crowd.

"Well, that's true. District One has won seven of the last twelve Hunger Games. So I'm guessing that you feel as though you have a good chance of winning? Well, if that 9 is an indicator you do!"

"With my talent I cannot possibly lose!" Reptilia said, "I might be pretty, but when it comes to the Games I will kick some ass!" The crowd roared in response, and one man at the front screamed that Reptilia can kick his ass anytime. I grimaced at the thought as the man was old and drunk, but Reptilia didn't seem to mind. She winked at the man and told him to call her after she won with a sexy smile upon her lips. The bell than rang which indicated the end of her interview.

"I wish you the best of luck, Reptilia," and she sauntered off the stage, flashing one more dazzling smile at the crowd.

"Next up, we have Avox Wolfe!" and a dark haired boy walked towards me, barely acknowledging the mob of girls screaming his name.

"Hello Avox! My, you're a handsome lad, aren't you?"

Avox shrugged and ran his hand through his tousled hair, a slight smirk on his lips.

"So Avox, how do you feel about the Games?"

"Well Caesar, I feel that the Games are going to be fun, especially when I win."

"Ah, you feel confident then? You did score a 10 in training"

"How can I not feel confident? District One tribute and all, plus I have Reptilia as my ally. It will be almost tragic when I have to kill her."

"Yes, Reptilia is quite lovely. So tell me, Avox, if you win, do you have a special lady waiting for you back at your District?"

"Not at my District, no," he said, "She is right here in the Capitol." He finally acknowledged the crowd and grinned, causing some young Capitol girls to pass out. The bell than rang.

"Good luck, Avox," I said, and he walked off the stage.

**District Two**

I glanced quickly at the list and welcomed Amber Vile as she walked onto the stage. She was pretty, but not sexy like Reptilia, being a bit too young for that. Still, she carried herself with confidence, and I could tell she was going to be a danger in the arena if someone didn't kill her off quickly. The way she spoke held so much venom behind her words, it was obvious she was the type to turn on allies. Plus, she scored a 10 in training.

After Amber came Cray Moon, and he was surprisingly quiet for a tribute from District Two. Usually, they come out in full blown killing machine mode, but Cray spoke softly and didn't give a lot of information away. He wasn't as weak as he appeared though, scoring a 9 in training.

**District Three **

Following Cray was Quest Upperton. Her bright red hair was her most startling feature. Her angle was humorous, and she joked around with me for the entire three minutes. By the time she got off the stage, a lot of the crowd was in tears from laughing. Yet, her training score of 9 told me that she wasn't merely a funny tribute, but capable of murder as well.

Then came Yan Mix, Quest's fellow District 3 tribute. Unusual about him, however, was his low training score; he only scored a 5. Generally, Districts One through Four scored higher numbers and had a better chance of winning. He wasn't particularly exciting either, mumbling and not really looking at the crowd.

**District Four**

Misty Wilde was a bit more exciting but I didn't see her as a true threat in the arena. Her training score of a 6 was higher than Yan, but she appeared to be too sweet to actually kill anyone. I actually felt bad interviewing her, knowing that in a few weeks she is probably going to be dead. No way could someone this kind actually win.

Her district partner Hart Pertain, on the other hand, was a killing machine. He answered each question brusquely, and he always had a sneer upon his face. His training score of an 11 indicated that he was the one to beat in the arena. Plus, he was probably the most handsome tribute on the stage apart from Avox, which was sure to give him a lot of sponsors.

**District Five**

Scarlett Dreamer walked onto the stage after Hart, a scared expression on her face. She was small, only twelve years old, and looked to be on the verge of tears throughout the interview. We talked about her home life a little, or until I saw that the flood gates would open if I didn't stop, so we switched topics. Poor kid, she is probably going to die during the bloodbath; she only scored a 2 on training.

Next up was Pavlov Classic, a bright kid, but he wasn't physically intimidating. He spoke with intelligence, but the crowd seemed disinterested in what he had to say. Pavlov wasn't particularly good looking, and his weak nature also set him at a disadvantage. I would say his score of a 5 was appropriate.

**District Six**

Arachne Webbe was the talk of the Capitol, however, as she walked onto the stage. She was so mysterious, and yet she had an air about her that hinted at danger. Plus, she was gorgeous with her black hair, bright blue eyes, and the midnight blue dress that complemented her skin. She was sure to not lack sponsors as the Games went on. Her high training score of a 10 also helps her cause.

Then came Trip Knopf onto the stage, but he was unremarkable in comparison to Arachne. He stumbled over his words and seemed confused at every question. Yet, his training score of an 8 meant he was someone to not overlook. At least he had something going for him.

**District Seven**

Shea Love walked towards me and her name perfectly described her. She was a lovely girl of fifteen, with a heart shaped face, and big brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart. Still, she seemed to be too weak to actually survive, though her training score of a 7 suggested otherwise. However, I didn't gain the same danger that other tributes like Reptilia, Avox, Hart, and Arachne gave off. If anything, I would see her as the type to sacrifice herself to save another in the arena. I wished her luck as she walked off the stage.

Another high scorer was Pine Synder with a 9. He had the muscular arms of any male tribute from seven that is gained from cutting trees all his life. We talked for a little, and it seemed that he had plans for him and Shea to be allies. There was almost a brotherly aura around him that suggested he would protect Shea as best as he could.

**District Eight**

Knox Spyglass was a tricky tribute to figure out. Her eyes never made contact with me, and she had a smirk upon her lips the entire interview. It would surprise me if she won, but I saw her going down fighting. Her training score was an 8.

Veer Holmes was the opposite of Hart. He was seventeen years old, strong, handsome, but as weak as a tribute could get. He spoke so softly I could barely hear him, and was about to cry at any minute. At one point he did cry, and I could see some members of the audience rolling their eyes at his weakness. He was going to die quickly, I decided, with a training score of a 3.

**District Nine**

Atalin Greenwood walked towards the chair and waved to audience. Her body composure was confident, but her eyes held fear. It was fun speaking to her, but she didn't pose a threat like some. She scored a 7 in training, which she confessed surprised her, but I could see her lasting a couple of days at least.

Legend O'Carroll was a cocky fellow as he sauntered towards me and waved to the crowd. He had blonde hair and a smug look upon his face. I could see that he and Atalin were not going to be allies during the Games. Still, he had a nice chance of surviving with his score of 9.

**District 10**

Mars Destiny was probably the smartest tribute of the evening, and she was also quite strong. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Reptilia, more of a handsome woman, so she would have to rely on her brains throughout the Games instead of looks. She scored a 6 in training.

Next was Wit Fang and I was actually afraid he was going to tear me to shreds. Like Hart, he was a killing machine, but unlike Hart he didn't possess any humanity. His eyes were wild and crazed, and he didn't smile once during the entire interview. If looks could kill, I would be dead. He was also going to be a threat in the arena, but I had a prediction that the gamemakers wouldn't allow him to win; he is too crazy. His training score was a 10.

**District 11**

Matilda Course was fourteen years old and had beautiful brown eyes. She smiled a little as we talked, and talked a bit about her home life. She isn't going to win, I thought. Though she is smart and athletic, she appears to be too trusting and will be eaten alive. Also, she only scored a 4.

Dale Allay was her fellow tribute and he had a similar manner as Matilda. They decided they were going to be allies in the Games and use their knowledge of plants to their advantage. I just hoped that the arena wouldn't be similar to the desert one from a few years ago where the only plants were cacti.

**District 12**

Then came the last two tributes of the evening. Narn and Joy Creekbrooke were already famous for being cousins and reaped in the same Games. That was about as far as they got with the Capitol citizens, however. Joy only scored a 4 in training, and Narn scored a 6. Still, District 12 has had the worst tributes out of all of the Districts and I doubted they would make it. Still, I wished them luck.

Now it is time for the actual Games to begin and I'm ready to help with the commentary as the clock ticks down; it amazes me that all but one of the people I interviewed will be dead shortly.

_Remember to help "sponsor" your choice tribute. The options are: _

_Reptilia Clarke_

_Avox Wolfe _

_Amber Vile_

_Cray Moon_

_Quest Upperton_

_Yan Mix_

_Misty Wilde_

_Hart Pertain_

_Scarlett Dreamer_

_Pavlov Classic_

_Arachne Webbe _

_Trip Knopf_

_Shea Love_

_Pine Synder_

_Knox Spyglass_

_Veer Holmes_

_Atalin Greenwood_

_Legend O'Carroll _

_Mars Destiny_

_Wit Fang_

_Matilda Course_

_Dale Allay _

_Joy Creekbrooke _

_Narn Creekbrooke _

_Who do you wish to win the Thirteenth Annual Hunger Games? I have the deaths already planned based off the random number generator, but you can give your favorite character a reprise. The more reviews, the more the community influences this year's Games! _


	2. The Bloodbath

The Bloodbath

**Warning: The Following Chapter is Quite Violent and Graphic as it is the Bloodbath!**

60 seconds. That is all the children have until the bell will ring. The cameras were set, and the gamemakers were busy making the final adjustments to the arena. 37 seconds to go. Each of the tributes was studying the arena quite intensely, trying to determine their best possible strategy. 24 seconds. The final touches were in place, and the tributes were all now staring at the cornucopia in the center of the arena. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The buzzer rang, and all the tributes rushed towards the cornucopia in the center. Avox and Veer were the first two at the cornucopia, but Veer didn't last three seconds. Avox picked up a knife and threw it with enough force to kill Veer. He was dead in only a matter of seconds, the first kill of the Games.

Quest continued to pick up equipment as more tributes arrived. The careers ganged together, and packs could be seen forming as the mad rush for weapons continued. Matilda attempted to grab a sword, but Quest grabbed her neck and twisted it to one side. A loud crack rang as Matilda's neck broke, and Quest picked up the sword. She swung around as Trip ran towards her with a spear, but easily deflected the blow. The sword swung upwards and the blood rushed down the front of Trip's shirt, staining the grass, as the life left his body. Three dead.

Arachne weaved throughout the other tributes and picked up a bow. She aimed it carefully at Yan who was attempting to join with the careers. The arrow was released and struck him straight in the back of his skull. Blood poured from the wound and he convulsed for a few seconds until his body went limp. Four down, twenty to go.

Scarlett grabbed a nearby pack and began to run hurriedly away from the other tributes, her little legs trying to gain her as much distance as possible. Reptilia sneered and picked up an axe. _This girl is mine_, she thought, and Reptilia released the axe with as much force as she could muster. It impaled Scarlett in the back, and blood seeped from the wound. Little Scarlett was dead in a matter of seconds.

Hart ran around the cornucopia hastily gathering weapons until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. He turned quickly and saw Pavlov running in the opposite direction, a pack of knives in his hand. Hart growled and tore the knife out of his leg. Warm, sticky, blood trickled into his boots, and he took off after Pavlov. Pavlov sprinted faster towards the sylvan area of the arena, but he never made it there. Hart caught up and knocked Pavlov to the ground. "You think you can harm me, District 5?" he growled and grabbed a short sword from the weapons he had slung over his back. Hart swung down and cut off Pavlov's hand and Pavlov screamed in agony. "You think that hurt?" Hart sneered, and he proceeded to cut off Pavlov's other hand. Blood gushed out of Pavlov as his face went white and his cries rung out. "Now maybe you won't be so ready to throw knives at people." Instead of killing Pavlov, however, Hart left him to bleed on the ground. Pavlov's face became a grey color as he started to die. His facial features twisted into a grotesque look of pain. A few minutes later, he was dead.

"I saw what you did!" yelled Dale as he ran after Quest. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I did kill your little friend, though I must say, it was a lot of fun!" Dale yelled in fury as he charged after Quest, a sword in his hand. Quest danced around Dale easily, almost mocking him with her superior fighting skills. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled at Quest who just laughed manically at Dale. "Sorry, honey," Quest said, "But I'm afraid that won't be happening." Dale slashed through the air with his sword, but Quest deflected it with her sword and twisted it out of Dale's hand. Dale rolled on the ground and picked it up, but Quest stood with her sword pointed at his throat. "I'll be seeing you," Quest said and thrust downward, stabbing Dale's throat. A blood flow formed at Dale's mouth as froth mixed with the red liquid, and he struggled to live. His body started to convulse in pain with Quest aiding in the torment by slicing little nicks over his body. "I have a joke for you," Quest whispered into his ear as she cut into his flesh, "What's red and black and blue all over? You are!" Quest giggled as she kicked him in the ribcage. A strangled, gurgling cry, came from Dale before the last of his fight left him. Quest pushed her red hair out of her eyes and went to join the others.

Joy and Narn were running together towards the woods. Joy had a bright orange backpack, and Narn had a spear and two knives. They heard a pursuer and Joy turned to see Amber following them. "Hello, cousins," she said in an amiable ton, "How is life treating you?" "Quite well, thank you," yelled Narn as he and Joy picked up the pace. "Sorry to hear that," said Amber and she swung her axe at Joy. "No!" yelled Narn as Joy collapsed to the ground. He turned and saw Amber grinning with sadistic pleasure at Joy sprawled out on the ground: dead. "You bitch!" he yelled and threw a knife at Amber which she dogged and picked up on the ground. "Don't cha know?" she said, "Little boys shouldn't be playing with knives." Narn threw the other knife at Amber and smiled as it cut into her shoulder. "Ouch!" she yelled as she glanced at the wound and then ran at Narn. He held his spear ready but lost it quickly as Amber twisted it from his hands. She impaled him in the stomach and he fell quickly. "Mmm, tasty," said Amber as she removed the spear and licked off the blood from the head of the spear. Then she walked back towards the others waiting near the cornucopia.

Wit was excited. The Hunger Games were here and he was ready to kill some tributes! He glanced around and smirked when he decided on his first victim: Misty Wilde, District Four. He picked up an axe and pursued her as she ran away from the macabre scene at the bloodbath. "Hey Wilde," yelled Wit as he chased her. Her small figure turned and saw the mad look in Wit's eyes and a look of terror crossed her face as she saw the huge axe he was swinging. She started to run faster, adrenaline rushing throughout her body. Her body was gasping for air as Wit chased her, but she forced her body to keep running. Then she tripped and Wit was right over her. "Please don't kill me," she cried, "Please!" "Ah, sweetheart," said Wit, "I won't kill you," and he reached out his hand to help Misty up. She gingerly took it and stood until Wit thrust her back onto the ground. "No, cutie," he said, "I'm going to slaughter you!" Misty screamed as the axe came downward and tore into her flesh. Again and again, Wit swung as blood sputtered from the tiny, screaming, child, and he laughed at her pain. When he finally stopped, all that was left was a small pile of flesh and bones, seeping with blood; it was almost incomprehensible to believe that the pile was once a human. Ten tributes were dead, the bloodbath was over, but the Games have hardly begun.

_Okay, so the bloodbath is over and I actually spared one tribute, based on reviews. This tribute was going to die during the bloodbath, but since she was sponsored I allowed her to live. Anyway, you can still sponsor tributes. So let me know in the comments section who you want to live as the Games continue! You can also leave regular reviews. Here is who is left:  
_

_Avox Wolfe_

_Reptilia Clarke_

_Amber Vile_

_Cray Moon_

_Quest Upperton_

_Hart Pertain_

_Arachne Webbe_

_Pine Synder _

_Shea Love_

_Knox Spyglass_

_Legend O'Carroll_

_Atalin Greenwood_

_Wit Fang_

_Mars Destiny_


	3. Author's note

_Just a quick note: I will be updating tomorrow so please "sponsor" your favorite tribute to help them avoid death. Also, I'm sorry if your favorite tribute is killed, but I cannot save everyone. Thank you to all my readers, especially anon and HungerGamesFan. _


End file.
